You Can't Fight Love
by S.RAYN
Summary: Faced with the chance of his crush liking someone else, Yuu realizes taking Shinoa's advice and giving Mikaela chocolates for White Day is the best way to make his feelings known. Now if he could just work up the courage to open up and follow through.


You Can't Fight Love

* * *

"So Yuu, I hear you like Mikaela." Shinoa states excitedly, dropping her hands onto his desk and leaning over him with a sly grin.

" _What?!_ I do not!"

"Really? It's pretty obvious with the way you watch him during class."

His cheeks color in embarrassment, he wasn't aware anyone noticed. "I don't," Yuu mutters sulkily.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if he gave some other girl a White Day gift?"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Yuu, plenty of girls gave him chocolate on Valentine's Day, all he has to do is pick one he likes. Maybe he'll pick Mitsuba," Shinoa muses. "I know she gave him chocolate."

Yuu's head shoots up, "No, he can't!"

"Why not? You don't like him."

"I...just...he might get his feelings hurt if she doesn't accept them."

"I think she will. He told her the other day he liked her pigtails-."

"He didn't!"

"He did! And she blushed, kind of like you do whenever he looks at you. He's never complimented your hair."

"I don't blush and I don't have _pigtails_!"

"You're right," Shinoa tells him sadly. "So, I guess you really _don't_ stand a chance."

"Shut up!"

Shinoa goes to say something else, but Yuu tunes her out, eyes falling onto the subject of his current worries. Blonde bangs dust the top of black rimmed glasses framing azure eyes and Yuu feels his cheeks warm further.

He'd never admit it to Shinoa but he _may_ have friendlier feelings towards Mikaela than other people. Despite his almost nerdy appearance, Mikaela is both strong and sweet with the brightest smiles and Yuu finds himself unnaturally nervous whenever he's in the other boy's presence.

Maybe he was more obvious about it than he thought.

"Hey Yuu-chan," Mikaela greets, coming to stand in front of his desk.

"H-hey M-mikaela," Yuu manages to stutter out at the unexpected greeting, not that they don't talk, but Mikaela sits on the other side of the room from him. It's unusual for him to be here.

"Are you returning any White Day chocolates?"

"No!" Yuu yells defensively, "I don't even like White Day!"

Mikaela blinks in surprise at Yuu's outburst, "Um...okay?"

"I-I mean it's okay, I just d-dont want to…" Mikaela smiles and takes the seat next to him without responding. " _What are you doing?!_ "

"Yoichi isn't here today, so I thought you might want another partner..."

"No...um...I'm good?"

"You don't want me to?"

"It's just...you just don't have to if you don't want to."

Mikaela stares at him for a few seconds before frowning, "Okay, Yuu-chan, if you don't want me to sit next to you, I won't."

"No!" His hand flies out to lock around the blonde's wrist before he can move away. He doesn't want Mikaela to get the wrong idea, then they may never speak again and while it would take some of the stress off his heart, he's positive he would feel worse in the end.

"U-um Y-Yuu-chan?"

"Y-yeah?" Mikaela wiggles his fingers, causing Yuu to flush scarlet before snatching his hand back. "Just sit back down already," he mumbles.

Mikaela silently retakes the seat, careful to stay out of Yuu's space. He doesn't want the other boy to get defensive and run off like he's prone to do whenever he gets too close to him. "Y-Yuu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...want to come over today?"

"H-huh?" Yuu immediately feels himself break into a sweat, alone with Mikaela...and all the feelings the other boy stirs up inside him, he's not sure he can do it. He can barely talk when Mikaela comes around. "Why?"

"Ah nevermind then." Yuu sees the barely hopeful expression on the other boy's face turn neutral as he turns away and Yuu gnaws his lip in guilt, but before he can apologize, the lesson begins and afterwards Mikaela switches back to his usual seat, leaving Yuu no chance to talk to him.

Then, it's just like he thought would happen, a solid ball of sadness settles in the pit of his stomach, only growing bigger every time his eyes fall on Mikaela throughout the day and the other boy looks away without letting Yuu say a word.

"What'd you do?" Shinoa questions him on their walk home.

"I think he thinks I don't like him."

"Because you flipped out when he tried to sit next to you and acted like you didn't want to go play with him after school?"

" _How'd you know?!_ "

"I was standing right there, Yuu," she smirks. "But, clearly you only had eyes for one person."

"Shut up." He peeks at Shinoa from the corner of his eyes, "So...what should I do?"

"Give him a White Day gift, duh!"

"But, that's when you give gifts to girls!"

"Really? Or is it when boys give gifts? You are a boy, right?"

"Yeah! I just don't think…"

"Okay Yuu, _don't_ give him a gift and let him like someone else because you're too stupid to talk to him and too stubborn to give him _chocolate._ And you'll be miserable and it'll be _all your fault_ ," Shinoa tells him flatly.

Yuu narrows his eyes at her, then yanks her bow from her violet hair and flees from her yells of indignation. Shinoa might have a point, but he's not going to let her get away with calling him stupid.

~~~~~  
"Guren!" Yuu runs to the couch and jumps on his father, shaking him awake, "Get up! We have to go to the store right now!"

The older man blinks at him blankly before pushing Yuu aside. "What?"

"We have to go to the store _now._ "

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is White Day! Why are you still sitting there?! We don't have much time, please Guren!"

"Do...you have a crush?"

"I don't," Yuu hastily answers.

Guren looks at him suspiciously, "Then why do you care about White Day? Are you returning someone's Valentine's chocolates?"

" _No,_ but we have to go _now._ I just wanna make white chocolates."

"Yuu, I'm not leaving this couch until you tell you me what's going on."

"Guren!"

"I'm about to fall back asleep," he warns, leaning back against the couch.

"Fine! I have to make chocolates for someone before they give chocolates to someone else. So, we have to go to the store and buy ingredients."

"Who's helping you make them?"

"You!"

" _Me?_ "

"Please?"

Guren stares his child in the eye and Yuu holds it unwaveringly until Guren's satisfied, "Alright kid, let's go."

"Yes!"

Thirty minutes later, Yuu's excitedly dragging Guren by the hand down the candy aisle with one basket filled with baking ingredients on his other arm. "We need gummi worms and chocolate chips! Oooh! We need skittles and chocolate syrup too! They have to be _amazing_!"

Guren watches in semi-exasperation as Yuu thinks aloud about everything he wants to add to the chocolates, seems disgustingly sweet to him, but it does make him wonder who they're for. Yuu is rarely _this_ excited about anything that doesn't involve food he's eating himself and now the younger boy is practically vibrating with energy. He can't help but be curious about who Yuu could possibly want to impress _that_ bad.

"Whoa whoa!" Guren pulls him to a stop, "Who are these _for_?"

"No one!"

"Uh huh. 'No one' gets gummi worm filled chocolates topped with chocolate syrup?"

"Yeeeesss."

He rolls his eyes, yet doesn't push it. He'll probably find out soon enough anyway. "Anything else, oh spoiled one?"

"Ummm...yeah! A really nice box! With a ribbon!" _This girl must really be something special._

Guren helps him gather the rest of the ingredients and pick out a nice box _with_ a giant ribbon that Yuu _insists_ on, before checking out and heading back home.

Once there, Yuu willingly helps him with the groceries for once and beats him inside, huffing impatiently when he finally makes it in. "Come _on Guren!_ We don't have all night!"

"Yuu, you may as well sit down. I haven't even started dinner yet."

" _Huh?_ "

"We're not making them until afterwards."

" _Gureeennnn_!" He whines in protest, "I'm not even hungry."

"Too bad, I am."

"But-"

"Have you done your homework?"

"..."

"I'll call you when dinner's ready."

He watches Yuu sulk off to the living room and smirks, part of him still wants to force the name out of him, if only to use it for his own amusement, but he also knows Yuu might shut down if pushed too far. Still, even though Yuu continues to hold a lot inside, he's come far from the guarded kid he adopted five years ago, Guren thinks as he starts pulling out ingredients for dinner.

There's probably still some internal issues that Yuu doesn't talk about, but for the most part he thinks they've bonded well considering how Yuu barely talked when he first moved in. It took almost a year for him to start trusting Guren. Yuu never admitted it, but he has a feeling that during most of that time Yuu was scared he'd get sent back to the orphanage if he did anything wrong.

One time that confirmed his feeling was when Yuu cut his hand on a pocket knife that he shouldn't have been playing with and he so desperately tried to keep Guren from finding out. Yuu avoided him for the better part of a day and refused to come out of his room or speak. He didn't find out what happened until later that night when he was forcing Yuu to take a bath and he finally saw the blood soaked towel and the fear in Yuu's eyes when he unwrapped it.

Despite Yuu's hysterical crying interspersed with apologies, he had dragged him from the bed and given a firm scolding after bandaging his hand and then afterwards Yuu was _still_ surprised that that was all the punishment he was receiving. That was when he sat him down and they had a long talk about it being okay to speak up and that he was _not_ going to be sent back to the orphanage. Yuu hadn't responded much, though by the end of the conversation, he was satisfied that Yuu at least understood he'd been adopted because he was _wanted_ and wouldn't be thrown away at any minute.

"Yuu! Dinner!" Guren yells down the hall, quickly sidestepping out of the way as Yuu flies past him to the kitchen table and with a quick murmur of 'itadakimasu!' begins shoveling food down his throat. "Slow down before you choke!"

"I'm really hungry!"

"If you choke and die, you won't be able to make chocolates," he responds bluntly.

Yuu swallows audibly before glaring over at him, "I'm not going to die."

"I'm sure your crush hopes you don't."

"I don't have a crush!"

"Right."

Yuu slams his fork down, "Finished!" Ignoring him, Guren carefully cuts into his meal and continues eating at a leisurely place as Yuu inflates with frustration. He watches from the corner of his eye as Yuu fidgets impatiently, desperate for him to finish and he makes a mental note to help Yuu work on his poker face. Speaking of which, he's almost positive if they ever saw the kid Yuu had a crush on, his face would give it away immediately. Yuu can't hide his feelings to save his life.

Shoving back his chair, he gathers up their dishes and dumps them in the sink. "Come on, brat. I don't have all night."

"Finally!"

"Alright, calm down before you go in the kitchen."

He puts water on to boil and helps Yuu set out the ingredients before handing him a spoon to stir the melting white chocolate. When it's done, he sets out the molds and goes to lift the pot until Yuu cuts him off to reach for the handle himself.

"No Guren, don't help anymore!"

Stepping back, he sighs in annoyance as Yuu struggles to carry the heavy pot. "Yuu, you spill that chocolate and you're on your own. I will _not_ go buy more."

"Umm…"

"I'm serious."

"Okay, you can pour it. But I'm doing all the decorating!"

"Fine by me."

He lifts the pot, almost elbowing Yuu in the face from how close he's watching him, and pours chocolate in each mold with Yuu right behind him sticking gummi worms inside all the way down the line until the pot is empty.

Guren watches in amusement as Yuu bites his tongue in concentration while carefully decorating the last of the white chocolate pieces with skittles and syrup. He eyes the finished ones with little gummi worm heads sticking out and shudders, not romantic at all, but hey, it's Yuu's crush so his choice.

"I wonder if M-" Yuu begins before cutting himself off and glancing away from Guren.

"..."

"I wonder i-if they'll be good."

He ruffles Yuu's hair with a fond smile, "I'm sure whoever it is will love them."

"You think?" Yuu questions with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah." As Yuu places the chocolates gently into the box and ties the ribbon around it, Guren wonders when his little antisocial brat grew up so much.

~~~~~  
"What's this Yuu?" Shinoa questions, popping up behind him, and flipping open his backpack where she can see the sliver of a ribbon sticking out. "Is that the ribbon you stole from me?"

"No! I don't care about your dumb ribbon, don't touch!" He protests, trying to swat her hands away without hitting his backpack.

"Then what _is it?_ "

"Nothing for you!"

"Nothing for...me? Does that mean…?"

Yuu's eyes widen, "It's not what you think!"

"It is!" Shinoa laughs, "You made him chocolates for White Day! I _knew_ you liked him!"

"Shinoooaaa!"

"Let me see!" She exclaims excitedly, making grabbing motions with her hands.

"You can't. Guren helped me wrapped them, you'll mess them up."

"I just wanna see."

"...only the box."

"Okay!" She turns him around and stretches up to peek in his backpack, giggling when she sees the large ribbon wrapped about the multicolored box. _Yuu has it bad._ She steps back and gives him a pat on the head, "I'm proud you finally owned up to it," she smirks. "We all knew you had it in you."

"Lay off," he grumbles, swatting her hand away. "I just didn't want him to stay mad at me."

"Because you liiiike him." Yuu glares back at her with red cheeks, but doesn't deny it for once and she takes pity on him. "So when are you going to give them to him?"

" _When you're not around."_

"You didn't even think about it, did you?"

"..."

She shakes her head with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter! I will!"

"Since I don't break out in a stutter every time he's around, I'll tell him to meet you during lunch."

Yuu gives her a sour look, " _That's all."_

"Of course." She's not surprised he's suspicious of her, she does pull the occasional prank or two for her own amusement, but they're harmless. However, she's well aware if she teases Yuu too much about this, he might freak out and run away, then those two would be back to giving each other those looks when neither is looking. Mikaela with eyes full of affection and longing, then Yuu full of innocent admiration, but always with an undercurrent of confusion as if he doesn't quite realize why he watches Mikaela so much. It's embarrassing how much they like each other, especially when Yuu gets flustered. Honestly, he's a mess.

"...Thanks."

Shinoa waves his gratitude away and loops her arm with his, dragging him off to class. What would he do without her?

:

:

:

Fidget, apparently.

Because that's all he does for the first half of the day, even the ever patient Yoichi starts to get a little annoyed at the relentless pattern of foot tapping, finger tapping, and near constant squirming. Yuu gets every single question the teacher asks him wrong, nor can he manage to get out a sentence through his embarrassment everytime all eyes turn to him. After this morning, she'll never let him deny he likes Mikaela again.

It's nearing the end of the lunch period when out of the corner of her eye, she catches Yuu slyly sneaking away from the classroom, meaning it's time to keep her word for his sake. She's almost positive Mika returns his feelings and she's eager to tease the both of them about it when Yuu finally hands over those chocolates. The sooner, the better.

"Pssst Mika!" Shinoa quickly beckons him over.

The blue eyed boy looks at her curiously, "Yeah?"

"Yuu likes you!" She whispers excitedly and sees his eyes turn practically luminous and if she had any doubts about him reciprocating Yuu's feelings, they're gone.

" _Really?!_ How do you know?"

"I dunno," she shrugs. "But, maybe a little birdy told someone made you white chocolates."

Mikaela bounces on the heels of his feet excitedly, " _He did?!_ "

"Yep! I told him I'd tell you to meet him at that big tree behind the school at lunch."

He beams at Shinoa, this is exactly what he wanted! Sometimes it's hard to tell how Yuu feels when he keeps up that tough front about everything. Unless it's food, Mikaela can rarely ever tell what he likes. But he wants to be close to Yuu _so bad_ , to hold his hand, to hug him, or even just to have Yuu smile at him for once. He wasn't sure if Yuu would ever let him in or not, but _maybe,_ the other boy wants that too.

Shinoa leans back with a smile at the blinding grin Mikaela can't hold back, they're perfect for each other. Mikaela's level headedness a matching foil for Yuu's recklessness, outgoing where he's withdrawn, smooth where Yuu's rough. She can't wait to see how it works out for them.

~~~~~  
Yuu wipes his palms on his shorts and grips the box tighter as he heads to the meeting spot. Just a few more minutes and it'll be over. _And then what?_ He's not sure what will happen after that or what he _wants_ to happen, but hopefully he won't have to worry about Mikaela liking Mitsuba or anyone else at the very least.

He's so focused on stopping the shaking in his hands that he fails to see the two older kids coming around the side of the building until he crashes into them, dropping the box of chocolates to the ground.

"No!" He lunges for the box with wide eyes, but a hand scoops it up first.

"You can't even apologize for running into me?"

Yuu glances up to see a older redheaded boy holding tightly onto the box full of chocolates that he worked so hard on, "Sorry," he mutters. "Just give them back."

"Let's see who you're giving them to first." He glances down at the box, "Mikaela? That's not…" He turns toward his friend, "Isn't that the _boy_ in a lower year?"

"Yeah...the foreign one with the blonde hair."

They both look back towards him, "You like _him_?"

"Yeah! So what?" Yuu raises his chin in defiance. "Boys give chocolates on White Day, it doesn't matter to who!"

"That's disgusting!"

"W-what?" He questions as he sees their lips curl in disgust.

"You like a _boy_! That's gross!"

His eyes flick between the identical looks of disgust on their faces and then back to the ground. "No it's not…"

"Yeah it is! The brown haired boy steps forward and shoves him in the chest, "Only girls can make chocolates for boys!"

"That's not true," Yuu shoves him back, eyes narrowing in anger. "You don't know anything!"

"I know he won't like you back! The only way he would is if he's just as disgusting as you! Boys like _girls._ "

Yuu freezes. It never occurred to him that Mikaela would only like girls. He didn't want Mikaela to hate him, so he listened to Shinoa, but he didn't stop to think that Mikaela might not _want_ chocolates from another boy. That might make Mikaela hate him even more. His eyes dart between the two boys and the edge of the building where the blonde might come from at any moment.

It's true he's never seen any guys give chocolates to each other, but that doesn't mean it's wrong...right? Why wouldn't Shinoa tell him? _Because it's all a prank._ He takes a half step back, they're right and Shinoa was just going to let him embarrass himself so she could laugh at him! He was right when he told her you don't give boys chocolates on White Day!

"Scared? Knowing he'll hate you and then everyone else will too when they find out."

"Shut up."

The older boy steps forward and pushes the box into his chest, "Go ahead and give them to him, then when he tells everyone and they realize how sick you are, you'll be sent straight back to the orphanage."

Yuu's fingers tighten around the box as they leave and he feels a shudder ripple through his body in revulsion at himself and at Shinoa. This was her cruelest prank yet, one that almost cost him his home. If Guren ever found out, he'd be sent back no matter what the man had said before. Yuu squeezes the box tighter, wishing he'd never made them.

He looks back up towards his classroom window, there's no way he's going back up there now, especially if Shinoa kept her word and told Mikaela to meet him. He doesn't have an excuse to cover up what he actually wanted and he _refuses_ to let anyone find out the truth. Yuu glances down at the box in his hands one more time and heads towards the front gates.

~~~~~  
Mikaela blinks back tears of frustration as he looks up at the cloudless blue sky, a perfect contrast to his mood. He's been waiting almost twenty minutes, it's clear Yuu's not coming. His hopes had been so high and now...there's nothing but disappointment. A heaviness in his shoulders and weight on his mind that he'll be forced to hide.

Was Shinoa joking with him? He doesn't think so. The purple haired girl is known to play pranks, but this is borderline cruel, she wouldn't do something like this. But then, where is Yuu? The obvious answer is that he changed his mind for some reason, who knows why. Yuu is still somewhat of a mystery to him and apparently he'll stay one.

Mikaela sighs and takes one last look around before heading inside, he's late enough as it is. Class has already started by the time he arrives and neither the fact that Yuu's missing nor the public scolding he receives help his mood.

Turning his chair to avoid Shinoa's questioning gaze only makes it worse because he has a direct view of Yuu's empty chair with his bag still hanging beside his desk. _What happened to him?_

The day both drags on and ends too fast with Shinoa running to his desk the minute they're dismissed for the day and grabbing his arm before he can make his escape. "Well?" She demands with an impatient tilt to her head.

"Well what?"

" _Well, how did it go?!_ "

"Oh," His gaze slides away from her inquisitive amber eyes. "He didn't show."

"Huh?"

"He didn't come," he repeats coldly.

"..." He glances up to see her eyes wide and she shifts uncomfortably. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I waited for twenty minutes! I'm starting to think it was all a prank. Where is he anyway?"

She looks back to the front of the classroom, "I don't know, I haven't seen him since he left at lunch." He stares back at her unconvinced. "I promise, I haven't! Mikaela, it wasn't a prank. He really was going to come!"

"Uh huh. I have to go," he replies, shaking his arm pointedly.

"Honest. I saw the box in his bag this morning and everything."

He shrugs, "I don't see him now."

Shinoa frowns back at him, her gaze roaming over him searchingly. "Maybe something happened to him, why else would he leave his backpack here?"

He shrugs again, uninterested.

"Mikaela," She jabs him in the chest with a finger. "Stop pretending like you don't care, I already know you have a crush the size of Tokyo on him."

Swiping her hand away, he glares back, "Yeah, well apparently he doesn't feel the same."

"But he _does_. Something must have happened. Maybe he passed out from nerves."

He snorts lightly, that does seem like a Yuu thing, but he doubts that's what happened and he opens his mouth to tell her so, but their teacher cuts in instead.

"What happened to Yuuichirou?"

"We don't know, sensei. We haven't seen him, I'm worried."

She frowns down at the shorter girl, "I'll have to call his father then, but could one of you take his belongings by?"

Shinoa gives him a meaningful look that he studiously ignores before she huffs and shoves his arm. "I can't, I have katana practice."

Mikaela shoots her a dirty look, but accepts the bag, "Where does he live?"

Her amber eyes light up with glee as she writes out Yuu's address, "Just talk to him, I'm sure everything will work out."

"I'm sure," he responds flatly as he leaves the classroom, ignoring her wave.

He has no idea what to expect when he gets there or if Yuu will even be there, maybe he did pass out somewhere. Although, on the chance that he _is_ home, what's there to say? Was Shinoa telling the truth? Did Yuu get scared? Or was everything a prank? He really _really_ hopes it's the former.

Mikaela arrives in front of Yuu's apartment door, uncertain of whether he should knock or not. He wasn't invited over and Yuu may not even want him here since he never showed up during lunch. Mikaela sighs, he's already here, he may as well do what he came to do. The worst that could happen is Yuu refusing to talk to him.

He knocks several times and receives no answer before testing the doorknob. Surprisingly, it's unlocked. Shoving open the door, he steps inside and glances down when his foot lightly hits something and reaches down to pick up the abused box. He lets out a quiet sigh and his shoulders relax when he sights his name on the box. _Yuu does like me…_

Mikaela squeezes the box with restored confidence and locks the door before searching for Yuu, peeking in several rooms before finding the right one, identified by the covered lump in front of the TV and Yuu's things messily strewn across the floor.

"Hey Yuu-chan, are you okay? You didn't come back to school after lunch…" Mikaela sees him freeze in his shuffling at the sound of his voice and pull the covers tighter around him. "Yuu-chan?"

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Shinoa told me. Is that okay?"

Yuu scoffs, "Of course."

"Do you...not want me here?"

"No, I don't."

He flinches at the anger in his voice, Yuu's never been angry with him before. _What did I do wrong?_ "Yuu-chan, I waited for you. You never showed up."

"So?"

"Why didn't you come?"

"Maybe Shinoa was lying."

Mikaela glances down at the box in his hands then back Yuu's hunched form, "I don't think she was."

"Then you thought wrong! I didn't want to meet you! She _lied_!"

His fingers press tightly into the box as he squares his shoulders, "Then why does this box have my name on it?"

"Who let you in?"

"No one, the door was unlocked."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Leave me alone!"

"No! Talk to me!" He exclaims desperately.

"My dad will throw you out when he gets home."

"You'd have to come out to tell him to."

"Just...leave me alone," Yuu begs tiredly.

Something's wrong. He's not sure what, but between this morning and now, something happened. Before Shinoa told him Yuu made him chocolates, he had already noticed how Yuu kept glancing at his backpack then the clock and he had wondered why Yuu was so fidgety today, so now he knows Shinoa obviously _wasn't_ lying. Something made Yuu change his mind and after being this close to what he wants, he's not leaving without finding out what.

Mikaela shakes his head and moves to sit next to Yuu's curled over form on the floor "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm was bored, so I left."

"Why didn't you meet me?"

"I told you she was lying."

He pauses for a second, "Yuu-chan, I wanted the chocolates...from _you._ "

Yuu abruptly throws the covers back, tugs the box from Mika's grasp, and throws it across the room, "You can't like _boys_ Mikaela, it's wrong!"

"But...I _do_ like you," he whispers.

"Don't, that's gross!"

Mikaela feels his heart clench, "Yuu-chan…"

"So, just leave me alone!"

 _Why is this happening? I've done everything right, it's not fair I can't have this!_ His fingers dig into the carpet, resisting the urge to turn and hit Yuu for his stubbornness, that won't help anything. Although it might make him feel a _little_ better, but then Yuu might really throw him out and he doesn't want that.

"Say it."

"Huh?"

"Say you don't like me."

"I don't…"

"Say it!"

He sees Yuu's eyes widen at his outburst before flipping the blanket back over his head, "I'm sleepy."

Mikaela sneaks a hand under the blanket to tightly grasp Yuu's, "Does this feel wrong?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think it does."

He feels Yuu's fingers wiggle in his grip and he squeezes tighter. "...Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you why."

"..."

He sighs again, Yuu's not going to give him any answers right now, but he hasn't been thrown out and maybe, for the moment, that's enough.

Mikaela releases his hand to retrieve the box and sits back next to him before pulling out a chocolate to taste and nudging Yuu gently with the corner of the box, "I think...just right now...between us, it's okay, isn't it?"

"No."

"I think so."

"..."

"These chocolates are really good Yuu-chan," he says, dropping a gummi worm back into the box with a grimace. "Although I don't know why you put gummi worms in them. That's a little weird."

"Shut up," Yuu mutters.

"What? Most people don't stick gummi worms in chocolate they're giving someone for White Day."

"Well _I_ like them and…" Yuu mumbles something unintelligible.

"What was that Yuu-chan?" Mikaela nudges him with the box again.

"I said I thought you might like them too!"

"So they _were_ for me," he gloats.

"Ugh! Just go away!"

"Nah! Now I know you really do like me!"

"Mikaela, I told you I _don't_! That's gross!"

"Yuu-chan...fine." If Yuu doesn't want to talk about it right now, he won't press him. Knowing Yuu does return his feelings is okay for him right now. "I can't eat them all by myself, eat some with me at least."

Yuu frowns, but rubs his face into the blanket to get rid of any remaining tear trails then sits up and hesitantly takes one. Mikaela gives him a half smile and scoots over, pulling the blanket around both of them as they finish the chocolates in silence.

He doesn't object either when after they finish, Mikaela scoots closer and rests his head on Yuu's shoulder. Yuu only pulls him closer, slowly sliding his fingers between the spaces of his own and wishes it was okay to like him.

~~~~~  
Guren frowns at the extra pair of shoes in his entryway, he's never seen that pair before and they're actually placed neatly unlike Yuu's. He toes his shoes out of the way and steps aside to let Shinya into the apartment. He's home kind of late tonight, his boss had extra work and none of them could leave until he finished.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering if Yuu has a friend over this late on a school night."

"Oooo maybe it's his White Day crush!"

Guren flashes the smirking male a look, "Don't tell Yuu I told you about that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I don't think White Day went too well anyway."

"Oh?"

"I haven't been able to talk to him about it yet, but I got a call from his teacher. He cut all his classes after lunch without a word and no one's seen him."

"That bad, huh?"

"Guess so. Yuu?" Guren calls. "Are you up? Come get dinner! We need to talk." Guren frowns when he doesn't get a response and beckons Shinya to wait as he makes his way down the hall to Yuu's room, cracking open the door to see nothing but a puff of blonde. Curious, he pushes the door open and leans over Yuu's bed to get a better look. In the dim light, it's hard to tell, but it looks like Yuu's been crying and he's never seen the blonde kid clinging to him before. He takes in the empty chocolate box and sighs, it can wait until tomorrow to ask.

"Is he here?" Shinya questions, when he arrives back in the living room.

"He is, but he's sleeping along with some blonde kid I've never seen before."

"You're such a good dad."

"What?"

"You're curious, but you're going to let him sleep anyway and deal with it in the morning when his friend isn't here. So attentive!"

"Shut up, Shinya. It's over and done with, there's no point in waking him up right now." Guren turns away from him and hits the light switch, "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course, who knows what lurks in the darkness of your apartment, you might have to save me!"

"We both know you'd shoot anything unknown that so much as looked at you funny."

"True," he laughs. "But, still, yes I'm coming. So, don't take over the entire bed."

"My bed."

"And you're sharing it with me," Shinya replies, sliding arms around his waist. "Be considerate."

"You lost that privilege the time you broke into my apartment and snuck into my bed. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What was I supposed to do?" He chuckles. "You weren't answering your phone, I thought something had happened!"

"Uh huh." He shrugs off the blonde man and grabs a change of clothes for himself and tosses a shirt at Shinya. "I can take care of myself."

"When it's just you and Yuu here, I always think the worst. You're both so headstrong that you don't always think before acting."

Guren falls back onto the bed with a grunt, "Are you done changing yet?"

"No."

"Cut the light off."

"You're no fun," Shinya mutters, climbing onto the bed and dropping his weight into Guren's lap.

"Shinya…"

"Yes?"

His eyes narrow as Shinya's fingers slip under his shirt and begin to crawl up his chest. "Shinya." Lips press to his, muffling his complaints as Shinya hums out a question and as much as he'd love to give Shinya what he wants, now isn't the best time. "Shinya no."

"Why not?"

Guren grabs his wandering hands, "I'm not having sex with you with Yuu and his friend two rooms away."

"You said they were asleep," he counters, leaning back in.

His head swiftly turns to the side, "They could wake up."

"It's the risk that makes it exciting!"

"Not a chance," Guren replies, turning to the side and dumping Shinya off him. "You're loud, I'm loud, it's a recipe for disaster."

" _You're_ a recipe for disaster," Shinya mutters before yanking the covers over both of them.

Guren lets out a long suffering sigh, the other man no doubt knew he would say no and how on Earth he wasn't exhausted after work is a mystery to him. He adjusts slightly when Shinya shuffles closer to him, he's such an imposter, but still...he's lucky to have him.

Shinya was his first close friend and in the past few years, they've grown to be something more. The ashen haired man was there when he adopted Yuu and through those difficult months afterwards. He gets along well with Yuu, but he's not sure Yuu knows the extent of their relationship. It's more like he just knows Shinya is a part of their life. _Maybe I should talk to him soon_ is his last thought of the night.

:

:

:

"Guren. Guren!" He feels a finger repeatedly jabbing him in the side and he groans in annoyance, swiping Shinya's hand away without even bothering to open his eyes. "Guren!"

"I'm gonna kill you," he mumbles, yanking the covers over his head.

Shinya yanks them back down, "There's a cop at the door."

He pauses, attempting to process what Shinya said through his tired brain before sitting up in shock. He stands in a hurry, his first thought that he's about to find out the reason Yuu cut school. "Is Yuu in trouble?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"What good are you?" He mutters, pushing Shinya aside to head towards the living room where an officer and a short pink haired woman is waiting. "How can I help you?"

The woman immediately holds up a picture, "Have you seen my son, Mikaela?"

"Yeah, looks like the kid Yuu brought over," he answers, squinting at the picture.

"And you didn't tell anyone?!"

"Hey," he replies defensively, "I wasn't even here. I came home and they were asleep. It's not my fault you can't keep track of your kid."

"Take me to him," she commands, glaring back at him.

He raises an eyebrow at her tone, but doesn't push it. It's almost two in the morning, the faster she gets out of here, the better. Guren shoves open Yuu's door and points inside, "They're in there."

Krul smiles in relief as she spots Mikaela sleeping soundly, pressed against Yuu's back. "Mikaela. Mikaela, wake up," she whispers, pulling him over by the arm, causing Yuu to move away and curl further into his covers to regain the lost warmth.

Mikaela looks up at Krul sleepily before frowning and tugging his arm away to press back against Yuu who grumbles incoherently at having his sleep interrupted and scoots away in annoyance, but Mikaela's not having any of it and he pushes even closer, stretching out across Yuu and he gives up trying to push Mikaela away, drifting back off to sleep with an arm thrown across his shoulders.

She stares down at them in frustrated affection before leading the two men from the room. So, she's finally seeing the 'Yuu-chan' who turns her son's cheeks pink every time he mentions him. "As much as I'd like him to come home with me right now, at least I know he's fine. Is it okay if he stays the night?"

"I don't care."

Krul nods before turning to the officer to explain and escort him to the door while Guren watches on impassively until she turns back to face him. "I'm Krul."

He stares back blankly.

"Mikaela's mom."

"Are we really having a conversation at two in the morning?"

"It's the least you can do after kidnapping my son."

"I didn't kidnap him."

"May I have a glass of water?"

Guren sighs heavily and pours her a cup of water before taking a seat at the table.

"Where's the other man?"

"He probably went back to bed, where I'd like to be."

"I must admit, I'm surprised Mikaela ended up over here. I was under the impression he and Yuuichirou weren't the best of friends."

"Uh huh."

"So, when one of the students mentioned he might be here, I was skeptical. Although, Mikaela _does_ seem to have a preference for Yuuichirou."

"Uh huh."

Her eyes narrow into a glare, "Although, if he's anything like you, I can't see why."

"It's 2am."

She pushes away from the table and Guren sends up a silent prayer of thanks.

"Send him home in the morning when he wakes up, not to school. Thank you for your reluctant hospitality."

"I try," he responds, showing her out and locking the door. He slips back into the bed, forcing his way into the cocoon of blankets Shinya has made, and relaxes. _Finally….sleep._

~~~~~  
Yuu opens his eyes to a cloud of blonde hair blocking his vision and a heavy weight on his arm. He looks down to see Mikaela sleeping soundly next to him and he groans quietly as everything that happened yesterday comes flooding back to him. Tilting his head slightly, he takes in the other boy's cherubic appearance. He looks so nice right now, not at all like the reason he might get sent back to the orphanage.

He sighs quietly and checks once more to make sure the blonde is still asleep before hesitantly reaching out a hand to brush blonde strands away from the other boy's face.

His hand rests among blonde waves and he gently strokes through as Mikaela remains asleep. This may be the last time they're this close to each other. Mikaela might be okay with his feelings, but there's _no way_ he's risking going back to the orphanage if Guren finds out.

Parted pink bowtie lips catch his gaze and he's riveted, wondering how they would feel under his own, if they would give or if Mika would kiss him back.

Sighing again, he glances back up to see alert blue eyes staring back at him. Yuu freezes, swallowing thickly. Those knowing eyes are boring into him, so much clearer and prettier without his usual glasses, Yuu's throat goes dry as their eyes remain fixed on each other. Yuu can't read the emotions in the other boy's eyes, but the last thing he wants to do is encourage Mikaela. The blonde could expose him easily, all it takes is a look and he's frozen.

Yuu's fingers clench involuntarily as his arm starts to ache, but he's too scared to move it and break the silence. Mikaela reaches up to gently hold his hand in place, smiling at him, and Yuu begins to panic internally. _Why is he doing this?_ Looking back towards the door, he prays Guren doesn't come in right now.

Mikaela's watching him again, not moving, just watching him in curiosity, big cerulean eyes blinking slowly. Yuu's eyes flicker down to small pink lips again and he feels the blood rush to his face. Glancing between the door and the other boy's mouth, Yuu thinks maybe...right now, it _is_ okay. He's cautiously shifting closer and closer when Mikaela suddenly crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue. Yuu groans in exasperation and yanks his hand back, "You're so annoying!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry, Yuu-chan." Fingers wind themselves through his hair and Mikaela tugs him closer, pressing their foreheads together. "Yuu-chan?" He questions softly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"It's okay."

"H-Huh?"

"Umm...I...do really l-like you."

"Uh…" His eyes drift from Mikaela's hesitant gaze to his flushed cheeks, "I just...I don't know…"

Yuu's heart clenches as the other boy nods slowly and pulls him into a tight hug, "Okay, Yuu-chan."

He tenses as the blonde exhales against his skin, simultaneously wishing Mikaela would let go and that he had the courage to hug him back.

They remain like that until Guren knocks on the door to call them for breakfast. He immediately breaks out Mikaela's embrace, yanks the door open, and darts past Guren to the breakfast table. _That was close._

Guren gives him a funny look as he arrives back in the kitchen with Mikaela trailing after him, apologizing for staying the night without telling anyone. The black haired man waves him off and directs him into the seat next to Yuu before grabbing their breakfast.

"How was White Day, Yuu?" Guren questions, placing plates of eggs and bacon in front of him and Mikaela.

"Fine."

"Did they like your chocolates?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I didn't give it to them."

" _What?_ After you worked so hard on them _and_ dragged me to the store?"

Yuu turns his head away to hide his flaming cheeks from his companion's sight, "I did not," he mutters back.

"You did! You practically jumped on me and demanded we buy ingredients and make chocolates because you _had to_ give them to someone."

"Be _quiet_ stupid Guren!"

"We ate them together!" Mikaela chimes in with a wide smile. "They were yummy except the gummy worms."

"Well no one told you to eat them!"

"Aw? You didn't want to share them with me? Not even after you worked so hard?" Yuu fixes Guren with a meaningful glare. "They were good, don't worry, Yuu-chan."

"You're weird, no one cares what you think anyway."

"I'm sad," he frowns, "I might need a hug, Yuu-chan."

"Ha!" Yuu flinches as arms encircle him and hands tickle up his sides before he can protest. "Mika, no!"

"You're ticklish, Yuu-chan!" Mikaela exclaims in delight.

"I'm not!" Yuu protests, struggling to lean away from his wandering hands.

"Be careful!"

"Stop tickling me then!" He yells with a hard enough shove in Mikaela's direction that he falls sideways himself. He glares up at the sheepish blonde in annoyance, his back throbbing from the impact.

"Ooops...you okay?"

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry."

Yuu ignores his hand and takes his seat again, refusing to make eye contact. Guren stares at them in silence before speaking up again, "Yuu, why don't you ever talk about Mikaela?"

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"I hear about your other friends, but you never talk about _him._ "

"Uh…"

"Yeah! Why don't you talk about me? I talk to Krul about you _all_ the time!"

He ignores the burning in his cheeks and keeps eye contact with Guren, "I just don't want to."

"But _why?_ " Rather than answer, Yuu reaches out, snags a piece of bacon off his plate, and quickly shoves it in his mouth. "Hey! That's mine!"

Yuu shrugs, putting on a uninterested face, "Less talking and you could have eaten it."

"Yuu, be nice," Guren reprimands.

"I ammm," he whines, shooting a sulky look at the other boy. Mikaela smiles back sweetly, giving him _that_ look again. The small, knowing smile and his gaze brimming with emotions that make Yuu's stomach turn. Abruptly, the bacon turns heavy in his stomach and he shoves his plate in the other boy's direction, "H-here, take it, you can have mine. I'm not hungry anymore."

"You love bacon, Yuu."

"I know that, Guren! I'm just not hungry anymore!"

"What is _with_ you this morning?"

He shrugs, shoving back his chair, if only to get away from both of them. "I'm going to be late for school."

Yuu shuts his bedroom door, blocking out their voices. He has no idea what he's going to do about Mikaela, but he _can't_ give him what he's asking for.

~~~~~  
"Guren?"

"Yeah?"

"This was in Yuu's room," Shinya replies, handing him a crushed ball of familiar wrapping paper.

Guren flattens it out and takes in the name card. "To Mikaela? That's who the chocolates were for?"

"The boy who stayed the night on White Day, right?"

"Yeah, but they didn't seem to be angry at each other...I'm not sure what happened then."

"Hmm." Shinya plucks the paper from his hands. "I guess he takes after you more than I thought."

"Very funny."

"Seriously though, you should probably talk to him."

"About what?"

"Liking Mikaela of course and us."

"What about _us?_ And he gave Mikaela chocolates, clearly he has no problem liking him," Guren points out.

"You said he had been _crying."_

"Maybe he thought I was gonna kick his ass for skipping school, I don't know. They seemed pretty content last night." Guren taps his chin thoughtfully, " _And_ this morning. Now that I think back on it, I guess it was pretty obvious Yuu had a crush on him."

"You're not going to talk to him, are you?"

"You're overthinking it. If I think something's up, I'll talk to him."

Shinya sighs, throwing the wrapping paper in the trash, "The blind leading the blind."

~~~~~  
Shinoa paces anxiously in front of the school, waiting for Yuu, and occasionally tugging at her uniform. _Where is he?_ Mikaela's usually here earliest and he's not here either. She hopes they're both safe considering Mikaela's mom was looking for him last night and she can't help but blame herself for goading Yuu into confessing.

"Why are you out here?"

She flinches and fixes her amber eyes on the boy she's been waiting for. "Where's Mikaela?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "His mom wanted him to come home, I'm not sure if he's coming to school today."

"So, he _was_ at your house." She smiles in relief, "Did you talk?"

"You had no right to give him my address."

"He had to drop off your homework."

" _You_ could have."

"Then how would you have given him the chocolates after you chickened out," she retorts with a roll of her eyes.

Yuu's face tightens incrementally and she looks at him in confusion. "I didn't have any chocolates to give him."

"What? I saw the box."

"It was a _joke_ , Shinoa. I wouldn't give another boy chocolates."

"But-"

"And plus it was _your_ idea, that means it's guaranteed to be bad!"

"Yuu, wait, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, I didn't give him the chocolates and I don't like him." She grabs his arm as he turns towards the building and he quickly shrugs her off, "Come on, we'll be late."

Shinoa stares at the tense line of Yuu's back and his hunched over form, fingers squeezing the straps of his backpack. Yuu's eyes were full of sadness that he's terrible at hiding. She knows that he does like Mikaela, just as much as she knows he wouldn't have rejected Yuu, but _something_ happened. Something that's put Yuu completely on guard and closed him off. He won't answer, so it looks like she'll have to corner Mikaela to find out what her friend is thinking.

~~~~~  
Yuu grunts as the dodgeball hits him square in the chest, whipping around to glare daggers at the laughing pink haired boy named Kimizuki. He'd love to hit him with a ball right in the middle of his face, see if he could dodge _that_. And he'd do it too, if it wasn't for the fact that he might be permanently disqualified from Sports' Day since annoyingly enough Kimizuki got him out fair and square. It just sucks that it was _Kimizuki_ of all people, the annoying kid who never knew when to _shut up._ Why couldn't it be… his thoughts trail off as he catches sight of Mikaela waving him over from the sidelines and he swallows nervously.

This _thing_ between them hasn't stopped in the least. Mikaela doesn't push him or do anything to make him uncomfortable, no. It's _himself_ that's the problem. _He_ wants to be closer. _He_ subconsciously tests the limits that ultimately result in having to restrain himself because on Mikaela's side, there are no limits. Whether Yuu's sitting close or running away from him, Mikaela's patient as always.

The fact that they've grown closer doesn't help at all. Sometimes Yuu finds himself slipping and reaching for him, tangling their fingers lightly together when walking, then snatching his hand back when he realizes what's he's doing, unless Mikaela holds tight to his hand. Although even then, it's usually loose enough his fingers can slide away if he really wants to, but he _doesn't_ want to and that's the problem. He _likes_ holding hands with Mikaela, feeling the warmth and softness of the other boy's palm pressed against, probably likes it too much because one day it might not be just them and then Guren will find out.

Yuu takes one look at the blonde's open expression and opts to sit several feet away from him.

"Hi Yuu-chan!" He greets, undeterred.

"Hi Mika."

"So, today is one of _those_ days." Yuu's head shoots up to glare daggers at Mikaela's innocent smile. He's not fooled for a second. "It's too bad, I wanted to sit with you today and partner up."

His eyes squint just the tiniest bit at the other boy's sunny smile, "You can still sit with us, just keep your hands to yourself."

" _I_ always do." Yuu sticks out his tongue and turns away. "Did you bring lunch?"

"No, I'm just going to get something from the cafeteria."

"Good!"

"Huh?"

"Me and Krul made enough to share with you as thanks for making me chocolates."

"I didn't make you chocolates!"

"Okay," he concedes goodnaturedly. "As an apology for the trouble when the police came."

"Yeah, Guren was a little annoyed. He also said your mom talked too much. Just like you."

Mikaela blinks at him, "That's not very nice, Yuu-chan."

"Neither are you," he lies.

"Oh yeah?" Mika hops up with a mischievous smile, "Then I'll guess I'll partner with someone else and let Kimizuki be your partner."

"Wait, no!"

"Too late, Yuu-chan," he mocks. "I want a nicer partner and I think we're supposed to hold hands in one of the activities. I'm sure Kimizuki wouldn't mind holding your hand."

Yuu pauses, taking in Mikaela's gleeful look, _he knows._ He takes off after the blonde head running towards the other side of the field where they're giving out prizes for winning. There's no way he's partnering up with Kimizuki and absolutely no chance he's letting someone else hold Mikaela's hands. He's the only one allowed to do that...when no one's looking.

He jerks to a stop when he catches up and nudges Yoichi closer to Kimizuki. With his heart still beating fast from the exertion, Yuu grabs the other boy's wrists and his heart picks up double time when he sees Mikaela giving him the familiar look that always makes his stomach drop. God, he really _really_ likes him.

"Yuu-chan, I wouldn't have partnered with anyone but you."

"Now you tell me," he mutters back, staring over his shoulder.

"Just hold his hand already," Kimizuki snickers from next to him. "You already pushed Yoichi out of the way so you could."

Yuu drops his wrists, "I just wanted a good partner, not a weak telephone pole like you!"

"Uh huh, whatever you say. Come on Yoichi, Shinoa's calling. Let's give them some alone time."

Once they're away, he rounds on Mika with a scowl, "Look what you did!"

Mikaela presses a finger into the center of his chest with a small smile. "You've got something on your shirt." Yuu glances down and he raises his finger hit him in the nose. "Just kidding," he murmurs before firmly encasing Yuu's hand in his own. "Let's go win."

And they do.

~~~~~  
Waving goodbye to his friends, Yuu searches for a conspicuous head of blonde hair among all the students leaving. He'd had a good day, a _very_ good day. Once they had partnered up, Mikaela had stuck close to his group throughout the day, hardly ever leaving his side. They'd won almost every partnered event and no one had looked twice when Mikaela hugged him after every win. And if his hands lingered a little longer, so what?

The lunch the other boy had made with his mother was delicious and had a variety of sweets, not to mention his favorite, mini strawberry shortcakes. He can't wait to show Guren all his prizes, maybe Guren might even take him out for ice cream to celebrate. Now, if only he could find Mikaela.

 _Where is he? He promised we'd walk home together._ Yuu wrinkles his face in annoyance. Mikaela should be here by now. Never one to exercise patience, he takes off in search of his companion, throwing open classroom doors and questioning any of their classmates he comes across until he's finally told Mikaela's already left the building.

 _Why didn't he wait?_

Yuu steps out the front entrance resigned to walking home alone _and_ letting Mika know just how annoyed he is next time they meet when he hears the raised voices from the side of the building. Even though it's getting late and he knows he should be heading home by now, he can't help peeking around the side of the building to see who's arguing. After all, if they're going to fight, he wants to see it!

His eyes widen in shock at the sight of the two jerks from before cornering Mikaela and even though he doesn't look the slightest bit worried, that doesn't stop Yuu from charging towards them. The thought of keeping them from talking down to Mikaela the same way they did him is his only concern. Mikaela doesn't deserve to hear those words. He's _not_ disgusting.

"Leave him alone!" Yuu yells, pushing his way between the two boys and Mikaela.

"He's here to protect his boyfriend!"

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah he is!" the redheaded boy counters, "He's the one you made those chocolates for!"

"He isn't!" Yuu protests desperately.

"Don't lie," the second boy interrupts, "I remember they said 'To Mika, from Yuu.' He's just as gross as you are."

"No, he's not!" Yuu feels the sting of hot tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, when they talk about him it's one thing, but they're _not_ allowed to talk about Mikaela that way. He's perfect and there's nothing wrong with him. Yuu's fists clench, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms as their taunts fuel the anger he already holds towards them and he can feel the hot wave of emotion coming over him and he lashes out, intent on silencing their taunts.

"Yuu-chan, don't!" Mikaela yells, grabbing the back of his jacket, but he wrenches away from his hold and his fist connects with the second boy's jaw, but he doesn't stop, only continues to swing wildly, catching the other boy in the stomach when he tries to pull Yuu off his friend. He's sick of hurting, unable to express his feelings and it's all boiling over as he takes his pent up emotions out on the source, uncaring of how much pain he's inflicting or how much trouble he'll be in later, only that they hurt as much as he has.

The force behind his blows weakens and his swings slow as he runs out of steam, body going limp. He doesn't even have the strength to bother resisting when someone hauls him to his feet by his arms as the other two boys take off.

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?" Mikaela questions him with concern in his blue eyes.

He shakes his head, hot tears spilling over, he's going to be in so much trouble for that.

"It'll be okay, I-" Yuu cuts him off by doing something he never imagined he would do...kissing him.

The kiss is sloppy from inexperience and wet with his tears, but for that single moment, he doesn't care. He likes Mikaela, _a lot_. And the strain of constantly fighting down everything he feels is alleviated when he falls against Mikaela, arms wrapping around the other boy's neck and his lips clumsily pressing against Mikaela's frozen ones.

That is, until Mikaela gets over his shock and Yuu feels hands gingerly touch his waist, it's like a bucket of ice water is thrown over him and with quickly dawning horror, he realizes the consequences of what he just did.

He jumps back, swatting Mikaela's hands away from him, and looking around frantically to be sure the other two boys are long gone. "Yuu-chan?"

"Don't touch me."

"But, I didn't mind," he protests, reaching for Yuu, only to feel hands shoving him back hard enough that he hits the ground.

"Don't touch me!"

"Yuuichirou!" He glances over with wide eyes as the teacher advances towards them, surprise written on her features. "Get back here!" She yells at him as with one final look towards Mikaela he takes off towards the school gates. He forgets all about walking home with Mikaela, his goal getting as far away from them as possible.

~~~~~  
Guren flinches, spilling water down the front of his shirt when Yuu slams through the door, eyes wide and breathing heavily. "Goddamit Yuu, what's wrong with you! Is someone trying to kill you?!"

"N-no, sorry."

"Why do you-" He breaks off when the phone rings and Yuu's response is immediate. His body goes rigid and he disappears down the hall without a word. Guren glares after him suspiciously before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Ichinose?"

"It is."

"This is Yuu's teacher. I wanted to speak with you about Yuu's recent behavior."

"What did he do now?"

"Well aside from skipping a few weeks back, he ended today by shoving another student into the ground."

"Well…" _They probably deserved it._

"I'll also be speaking with Mikaela's mother about advising him to keep his distance from Yuuichirou."

Guren's eyebrows raise in surprise, "Mikaela? That's who it was?"

"Yes, are you aware of something I should know?"

"Uh...no. But, I'll talk to Yuu to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem." Guren drops the phone and huffs out an annoyed breath. _What's going on with the little brat now?_ "Yuu?" Guren questions, stepping into the younger boy's bedroom and turning off the console. _Why are his hands shaking?_ _Is he that scared of me? What's wrong with this kid? I'm not gonna kill him, might step on him though._

"Yeah?"

"Your teacher called."

"..."

"Why'd you shove him?" Yuu shrugs. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

"Then why'd you shove him?

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough, Yuu. Isn't he supposed to be your friend?"

"No."

"Yuu."

"I don't know why! He was bothering me!"

"You don't fight a friend because they're 'bothering' you."

"..."

"No video games for a week."

"Fine," he mutters back, avoiding eye contact.

"Yuu, is there something you want to talk about?"

"No."

"If it happens again, I'm grounding you, taking away games, computer, and TV."

"I don't care."

"You're such a brat."

Violet eyes rake over Yuu's hunched shoulders and he glares, here he'd thought Yuu was actually growing up.

Even so, he keeps a closer look on him over the next weeks and begins to notice a change in Yuu's behavior. Previously he had been doing better, but now he's regressing back to right after he was adopted. Yuu's cautious and withdrawn, although he insists nothing's wrong. No matter how hard he tries, he can't get an answer out of him. Whatever secret Yuu's so terrified of being found out, it's taking a toll on him. He's eating less and from the dark circles under his eyes, sleeping less too. Most curious of all is the wildly panicked look he gets anytime Mikaela is mentioned.

Just an offhand comment, " _Do you still talk to Mikaela?"_ and Yuu's entire body stiffens, his answer always an emphatic ' _no.'_

Which apparently Yuu wasn't lying about because he came to pick him up after school a few days later and they had run into Mikaela on the way out. He barely got out a word of greeting before Yuu was halfway down the street and he was left standing alone in front of the kid.

And not to mention, the little blonde brat wasn't helpful at all.

He'd taken in the other boy's downcast blue eyes and defeated body posture and thought, _when did childhood get so complicated?_ Well, if he couldn't get it out of Yuu, this kid was the next best choice.

"Yuu seems afraid of you."

"Maybe."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were both fine when you stayed the night. Now you're running away from each other, and Yuu is...different."

"I didn't run."

Guren stares into those knowledgeable blue eyes, "Tell me what's wrong with him."

"I can't say."

"I already know about what happened at the school." He tilts his head in confusion at how quickly the blonde child tenses, expression growing yet more guarded.

"You...do?"

"When he shoved you."

"Oh."

Mikaela's shoulders loosen and now he _knows_ he's missing something. "Did something else ha-"

"I have to go."

"Hey, wait kid. I have a right to know if something happened to Yuu."

"I'm not going to do your job for you," he replies, turning away. "You're the parent."

Like he said, a brat.

Then, in a rare moment of weakness he chooses to confide in Shinya and finally gets a hint of what's going on. Not even because the other man is actually helpful, but because he has no concept of personal space.

"Guren, it's probably just adolescence." Shinya tells him with a chuckle.

"Adolescence? The kid shuts himself in his room and barely speaks when before he _never_ shut up."

"That _is_ what typically happens when kids start growing up."

"He's twelve," Guren states flatly. "I think it's a little early for the angsty teen years."

"I'm serious, Shinoa goes through stages all the time. Sometimes she's moody, sometimes not. We just let it play out and leave her alone."

"I think Yuu's a little less mature than Shinoa."

"Well, maybe he's starting to catch up."

Guren raises a skeptical eyebrow, "I'd prefer he didn't."

"What can you do?" Shinya laughs, leaning in for a light kiss. "First crushes are a mark of growing up."

"What would you know about growing up?" He mutters, returning Shinya's kiss a little more firmly. "You're like a kid yourself."

"Oh yeah? Then what's-"

"Did you just kiss him?"

Guren pulls back immediately to see Yuu standing in the doorway with a frown. He glances at Shinya who gives him a wide eyed look, tilting his head suggestively in Yuu's direction. "We _are_ together."

"Liar."

"Yuu!"

"You wouldn't like another guy!"

He blinks in surprise as Yuu's mouth curls into an angry scowl. "We've been together for years."

"That's disgusting! You're both disgusting!"

"Yuuichirou!"

Shinya glances at Yuu's retreating form, then back to him, "Maybe you should have told him sooner." Guren gives a withering look to the blonde man. "You know, before he became a homophobic little shit."

"Shut up."

"But now, I think I know what happened," he responds, leaning back in his seat and tapping his chin.

"Hm?"

"Clearly Yuu liked Mikaela and he got rejected on White Day so now he's a homophobe."

"That's not what happened."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen the way they look at each other. That blonde kid wouldn't hurt him."

"Then _what_ happened?"

"I'm not fucking psychic, Shinya."

"Go talk to him."

"I was about to."

"Sure."

He leaves the snickering blonde man at the table and heads for Yuu's room. Even though that fake smirk hadn't fooled him in the slightest, the hardness in Shinya's eyes revealed the full extent of his anger, more so than his words.

"Yuu?"

"Go away."

"You need to apologize to Shinya, he didn't deserve that."

"Liking boys is gross."

"Pretty sure I'm not gross."

"..."

"What was that?"

"You are, a little."

It takes all his restraint not to mention Yuu's little scene with Mikaela at breakfast, instead he uses his foot to roll Yuu over and push a foot into his chest. "If you've got something to say, spit it out. Although it won't change anything. Shinya's not going anywhere and if you don't like it, you can get out. He's been here since I adopted you and that was out of line. So, if you come out of here, be prepared to apologize. Got it?"

"...Are you done?" Yuu mutters bitterly.

"I don't know what's wrong with you lately, but fix it. Anything you want to offer?"

"No."

"I'm right here when you decide to quit being a brat and until you do, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Fine."

With a final nudge of his foot, he shuts the door and leaves Yuu to his silence.

"Did he tell you what's wrong?" The other man questions as he returns.

"Nope."

"Congratulations, you're the first openly homosexual I know who raised a homophobic son. Parenting done right!"

Violet eyes slide over to meet pale blue ones in an irritated stare. "Get out."

"I should, I'm sure Yuu would appreciate that."

"It's a phase." _I hope._

~~~~~  
Sapphire eyes stare holes in the back of Yuu's head and from the other boy's constant squirming, he knows Yuu can feel it. Well, that's too bad because he's had enough. He's tired of Yuu ignoring him or pretending like he doesn't exist every time they make eye contact. It's worse than before Yuu...kissed him, at least then they actually spoke to each other, now they're like strangers and he's through with it.

"Yuu-chan!"

Yuu blinks startled emerald eyes at his shout. "Sorry, Guren wants me home."

Undeterred, he trails close behind the other boy, cornering him a few streets away from the school. "Yuu-chan, I'm tired of you running away from me!"

"Then stop following me!"

"No! Why won't you talk to me? I told you I didn't mind."

"But _I_ did."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know," Yuu shrugs. "It was stupid."

His teeth clench as he stares Yuu down, fighting down the pain of anxiety in his stomach, "I don't believe you."

"It's true," Yuu insists, attempting to dodge around him.

"You _like_ holding my hand."

"Not anymore."

"Yeah?" His hand shoots towards Yuu and the other boy nearly stumbles trying to avoid his grasp. "That's funny because I remember you not wanting Yoichi to hold my hand on Sport's Day."

"Ugh! You just don't understand anything, Mika!" Yuu yells, shouldering him out of the way.

Unwilling to be pushed aside, he loops his arms around Yuu's neck and squeezes when Yuu starts to flail desperately. "I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong."

"Mika, no! Someone might see!" Yuu protests, panic edging into his voice.

"Who cares? I already told you I don't mind."

"I do!"

"But _why?_ "

"Because Guren will send me back to the orphanage for liking boys!" Yuu blurts out angrily.

He blinks and turns Yuu around to face him, tilting his head to the side and squinting at him. "He wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that!" Yuu counters and Mika takes note of the tears gathering in the corner of the other boy's eyes.

"Of course I do. You can't just unadopt a kid after four years."

"My parents did after eight!"

"Yeah, but Guren picked you because he _wanted_ you. Even if he did care about you liking boys, I doubt he'd send you back."

"You don't know anything, Mika!"

"Of course I do, Yuu-chan." He steps closer and grasps Yuu's rougher hands within his own. "Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Yes! On the math test last week, you missed a problem!"

"That doesn't count," he replies, rolling his eyes. "I haven't been wrong about anything _important._ Besides, why would Guren hate you when he likes guys too?"

"W-what? How do you know that?"

He studies Yuu's surprised expression curiously, _is he really that oblivious?_ "The blonde guy who comes with him to all your school events. You didn't know?"

"Yeah...but how did _you_ know?"

Mikaela swings their joined hands back and forth, "It was pretty obvious...it's why I never thought you'd be so against...me."

"No! It wasn't like that! I do like you! I-I just…" The grin that breaks out across his face is blinding, Yuu _finally_ said it. "Don't look so happy! You already knew!"

"It was hard to tell." Mikaela drops his hands and grabs Yuu in a tight hug. "If you knew about Guren, why did you run from me for so long?"

"I just saw them kissing a few days ago…"

"So you didn't know," he laughs quietly.

"Shut up." Yuu's arms slide around his back to return his hug, "Mika?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure he won't send me back?"

"Positive, Yuu-chan and if he tries to, then you can just come live with me and Krul and it'll be better anyway because then I can see you every day!"

"Ugh."

"You can kiss me more," he whispers and Yuu recoils.

"Don't be weird."

"I can't help it."

"...I'm tired of being angry," Yuu murmurs quietly.

"Me too." He pulls back to look Yuu in the eyes, "Believe me and you won't have to be."

"I haven't been very nice lately, I don't think Guren's as forgiving as you are. He once didn't talk to Shinya for an entire week…"

"I'll go with you to apologize if you want, then like I said if he's angry, we can go to my house. I'm sure Krul will make us cookies."

"..."

"Hmm...maybe we should still go to my house anyway, even if he does forgive you."

"You promise you'll stay the whole time?"

"I'll even hold your hand."

"Shut _up!_ "

Mikaela laughs quietly at Yuu's embarrassed expression and can't help teasing more, "But, only if you kiss me again."

"What's with you and kissing?!"

"You kissed me first, remember?"

"I didn't mean to!"

He leans forward and presses his lips gently to Yuu's for a few seconds, "I did." Yuu glances away from him and he knows his own face matches the pink shade of the other boy's. "Come on, Yuu-chan, let's go apologize."

~~~~~  
Yuu wrinkles his nose and shuts the yearbook from several years back, closing off the picture of Mikaela and him winning Sport's Day together from his vision. That brings back a lot of positive and _unpleasant_ memories. Memories of discovering his preferences, then trying to suppress them.

He winces at the reminder of how insecure he was in his desire to hold Mikaela's hand whenever he could get away with it against his fear of being sent back to the orphanage. Nowadays, he barely goes a day without touching his boyfriend.

Mikaela murmurs a few unintelligible noises before turning over to bury himself back in the pillows and Yuu smiles. Amazing, how they went from _that_ to _this._ Mostly thanks to Mikaela who never gave up on him, even when he was being difficult or pushing him away. Mikaela, who forced him to confront his feelings and who was never shy with affection.

Leaning over to bury his face in blonde strands, Yuu sighs in happiness. Four years and they've never separated once. It wasn't perfect after he confessed, apologizing to Guren and Shinya, _then_ Mikaela announcing that they were going to be together forever was his most embarrassing memory of that year. If Mikaela hadn't had such an unashamedly firm grip on him, he would have taken off right then and there.

He'd been furious at Guren and Shinya when he saw them kissing, awash with feelings of betrayal that he was suffering and that they could do _that_ with no cares.

All he'd been able to think about was the unfairness of it all, how they could be together, but he'd be sent away. It hadn't occurred to him in that moment that Guren might accept him. He'd been such a jerk to Guren afterwards and none of it was warranted.

Fortunately, Guren had understood and everything was forgiven with a fist to the head for his stubbornness.

Shortly after that, Mikaela finally found out what started it all when they encountered those same boys from before who still hadn't learned not to mess with them. Of course when the blonde finally dragged the story out of him, his response was to laugh and reassure him that his worries weren't valid at all which he _already knew_ by then, considering he still had a home.

But, it all worked out for the best and he's content to stay close to Mikaela without struggling to hide his feelings. He was always terrible at it anyway.

He catches the hand sneaking towards him and kisses it, "Love you, Mika."

"Love you too, Yuu-chan."


End file.
